You'll help me, won't you?
by moontowns
Summary: "I want you, Sasuke-kun. Please, can I show you?" Sakura convinces Sasuke to tutor her, among other things.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello I made a new account purely for smut reasons, so there's that. This is also my first smut FYI! They're both at least 18 in this. I will also post a chapter two! I know it kind of sounds like every porn ever, kinda meant to be funny in that way, but is that the worst thing? Not in my mind!

* * *

Sakura strolled down the hallway, blowing bubbles with gum as pink as her hair. She decided today was the day. She would finally talk to her crush _without _him running away. Sure, Sakura could see why people would be intimidated by her since she was the whole package: pretty, smart, funny, rich, popular.

But she was also kind to her very core. So it really put a damper on her day every time the object of her affections would hardly even look at her. Sakura knew she was perfectly attractive, but had never really felt like wasting her time on boys other than Sasuke. Her sweet, yet sexy looks were out of a wet dream: long legs, plush ass, tiny waist, and perfect tits. She wanted him so badly. He was a tall, dark hair and dark eyed dreamboat. She was going to make Sasuke one lucky man, but she was going to get just as lucky.

Sasuke shuffled down the hallway, very determined to keep his eyes on the floor the entire time. He always passed by Sakura after lunch time, and if she gave him that thousand kilowatt smile one more time, he might actually cream his pants one day. He preferred to keep a low profile, or even better, to himself completely. He didn't particularly find it fun to make small talk with his classmates. He just went to school, studied in the library, and went home. He tried not to think about Sakura despite how much he liked her, because every guy in school liked her and he didn't stand a chance. Also creaming his pants was a real concern of his.

But today, luck wasn't on his side. Or was it?

A pair of shoes entered his vision first, before he nearly slammed into Sakura Haruno. She, having planned this, rose up on her tiptoes and nearly pressed her chest to his, as if just barely stopping herself from running into him. He took in her uniformed appearance: black knee socks, a plaid skirt hiked up just enough to show off more of her legs than should be legal, let alone allowed in a school, a white button up with a few of the top buttons left undone, and her cardigan swinging open, almost ready to slip off her petite shoulders. She was a vision, and to make things worse, she was wearing lip gloss that made her mouth look very, very inviting.

"Sasuke! There you are. I'm so glad I found you, I was just looking for you." She beamed up at him with her hands behind her back, pushing out her chest just so. _Take a look, _she thought_, I unbuttoned an extra one just for this. And you can definitely see my bra today, pretty and pink._

"You were?" Sasuke was always quite brief, but his confusion made it even worse. Was she finally going to bully him like half their classmates did? No, she had a sparkle in her eye. She wanted something. And Sakura was too nice to make fun of the way his hair stuck up in the back. She definitely wanted something.

"Of course I was! Let's walk." Sakura linked her arm with his and led him down the hallway. Sasuke felt like he was having an out of body experience. Was this a dream? His dream girl was here. And she was talking to him and touching him. What was going on?

Sakura quickly walked them towards an empty classroom and shut the door behind her. She untangled herself from Sasuke's side to sit on top of a desk facing him. "We're _finally_ alone," she sighed, as if she had just been dying for this occasion. Sasuke would soon find out that she was. "I have a favor to ask of you. I didn't want to ask in front of our classmates because they can be annoying, but I can trust you right, Sasuke?" she cocked her head at him and he felt like he was going to black out.

"Uh, yeah, I guess? We don't talk that much, but, uh, sure. Yeah, of course." It was true, their conversations were limited because she was in high demand and he barely spoke to just about anyone. But she had always been nice to him, and he had given her his sweater once when it was raining and she forgot hers. That still didn't explain this.

"That's good. You're smart, right?" Sakura was just as smart as Sasuke, but it was time to play dumb. "What am I saying? Of course you are, you're top of our class! But I know you're extra good at chemistry, right?"

Sure, he was good at every subject, which is why everyone let him do his own thing. His mom wished he'd bring home more friends, but he always brought home A's, so she couldn't complain much. "I guess, but you are too?"

Sakura giggled into her hand as though he made the funniest joke she had heard in years, "I thought so—until we got to the new unit. And our classmates think I'm good at chemistry, and I don't wanna deal with Ino's ego if she gets a better score on the midterm than me. You could say I'm kind of embarrassed that I don't get it, but you understand, right? I need a good grade on the midterm. So can you help me, please?"

"Help you? Like with the text?" Sasuke was getting very lightheaded having such a long interaction with Sakura, but even the thought of cheating got through his foggy brain. Letting a girl cheat off his exam? Oh, his parents would skin him for that one.

"Or study with me until I start understanding it better...the next few units seem pretty hard too. Can you tutor me? I'm sure you're busy with your own schoolwork, but I promise to make it worth your time." By this point she hopped off the desk and took a step closer to him to look straight into his eyes.

Sakura's proximity sent a rush of heat straight to his crotch. "Sure, but I'm sure you'll be able to get it even without my help, you're the smartest girl in school. When, uh, when were you thinking of studying together?"

"So you'll help me? Thank you Sasuke-kun!" the way she said his name and added the suffix made his eyes nearly bulge out of his head, but nothing prepared him for when she practically launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck, her body pressed up against his. Without letting go, she asked, "Do Fridays at 4:30 work for you? I have something right after school ends, but I won't be late. Can we go to your house? Ino has a spare key to mine and she always distracts me."

"Yes. Yes, that works. Yes. I'll see you Friday."

Sakura finally released him before skipping out the door, "see you tomorrow at 4:30!" Tomorrow? Shit. Sasuke let out a huge breath he didn't even know he was holding. This girl was going to kill him.

* * *

As soon as Sasuke got home that day, he shut his door and jerked off to the thought of Sakura's warm and soft body against his. It had been quite the day. He felt a little gross thinking about the nicest person in school in this way, but it was either take care of himself as many times as possible before she got to his house tomorrow, or attempt to tutor her with a major hard on. She was also the hottest girl he had ever seen, so what else was he supposed to think about?

He cleaned up around his room a bit, too. If Sakura of all people was going to be anywhere in his house, he was going to make sure it was clean. Not that there was much stuff in his room, he wasn't a collector of much besides books. Sasuke knew he was a fucking nerd, but he was glad he was a presentable one.

And he was beyond glad his parents were on yet another business trip. He had the house to himself most of the time, especially since his brother had moved out, but it didn't really matter since no one ever came over.

Would she think he was a serial killer if his mother, much warmer than he, wasn't there to greet her with snacks and a hug? Was she too embarrassed to bring him to her house?

* * *

The next day at school felt like the longest day of his life. Sakura had greeted him in the hallway as usual, but this time she added, "don't forget!" He couldn't even if he tried.

He headed home as quickly as possible. Should he put on cologne for her? No, too obvious. He didn't want her to think he was trying to sleep with her, as much as he would enjoy that.

Sasuke had been poring over his notes and textbooks in preparation when the doorbell rang. He jumped up and tidied himself, stopping at the door to not look over eager. He didn't even bother looking through the peephole. It was exactly 4:30, and it was so like Sakura to be punctual.

"Sasuke-kun!" she greeted immediately. She peered past him, "can I come in?"

He nodded and stepped to the side to let her in. She slipped her shoes off, leaving her in just those knee socks that would taunt him forever. Of course in addition to all her other good qualities, Sakura Haruno was very polite.

"I'm not sure what you wanted to go over today, but I set up my stuff on the kitchen table."

She looked apologetic, "I meant to tell you, I'm sorry, but for _some reason_ I focus best when I'm lying on my bed. I think it's just because I'm the most comfortable there. Can we?" she trailed off, unsure.

Sasuke nearly spluttered, "uh, sure, yes. Go down the hall, it's the second door on the left. Let me just grab my stuff."

She wanted to lay on his _bed? _Maybe she was the serial killer. Because she had to be insane and she was going to be the death of him.

He stacked up his books and headed to his room to find Sakura looking around with a notebook clutched to her chest. "Your family is so beautiful, Sasuke-kun. I hope you don't mind me being nosy," she threw him another effortless smile. She had confidence that their future children would be stunning, and it brought her great joy.

"Thanks, um, no, it's fine, you're fine, you're all good. So. Chemistry. What have you been having trouble with," he asked while his eyes darted all over his own room as if he were the one seeing it for the first time.

"Well," she started as she crawled onto his bed, settling on her stomach, "I thought we could start with the content from two weeks ago. I understand everything until that point."

He nodded. It was a difficult unit, but not as hard as it was for him to not stare at the way her skirt had ridden up the backs of her legs. He gingerly laid down next to her, thankful his parents got him a queen sized bed last year. If she so much as touched him while on his bed, he would probably burst into flames.

He pointed to a spot in his notebook, "this, right?" When she gave a little noise of affirmation, he launched into a very detailed explanation of the concept, anything to keep his mind off of how delicious she smelled.

About twenty minutes in, Sakura bumped his arm with hers, "Sasuke-kun. I think that's a little off topic. Did you learn that on your own?"

Damn, now she probably thought he was some nerdy show off. "Uh, yeah I did, this unit is really interesting to me, so I did some research. Sorry, I didn't realize."

She shook her head before placing a small hand on his bicep, "don't apologize. It's cool and I already understand way more than whatever Kakashi sensei has taught us. I've actually never heard you talk this much. I like listening to you, your voice is."

"Uhh, okay, thanks? I'm just gonna continue if that's okay with you?"

She laughed a little before ignoring his question and sitting up, "you're so cute. Did you know that, Sasuke-kun? You're the cutest guy at our school, and definitely the coolest. And of course the smartest."

Sasuke's brows furrowed as he lifted his upper body by resting on his elbows, "You're just saying that… You're not here, uh, because of a dare or a prank or something, are you?"

Sakura's eyes widened with genuine concern, "No, never! Our classmates must be really ruthless if they make you think like that." She put a hand back on his arm, going in for the kill, "I like you, Sasuke-kun. I've liked you for so long, but you never seem to want to talk to me. I was hoping you would talk to me if you tutored me. So, I'm sorry I lied to you, but I couldn't see another way." She was stroking up and down his arm now while he lay frozen.

"You like me? You? Me? Sakura, listen, you're a great girl, but I just don't believe you." He couldn't. His brain was going to explode with this new piece of information. She couldn't like him, not when she could have anyone.

He didn't realize he said the last part out loud until she looked at him like she was presented with a challenge. "Can I show you then? Will you believe me if I show you how much I like you? Please Sasuke-kun, I think about you all the time. Just let me show you."

This had to be another one of his dirty dreams. He swung his legs to the edge of the bed and sat up facing away from her. His sweaty palms were splayed across his thighs, "what did you, uh, have in mind?"

He felt the bed move as she hopped off the bed to stand in front of him. She gently took his face in her hands and kissed him. It was a bit awkward since she was bent over at the waist and his hands hadn't moved off his legs, but the hot clash of lips and tongue was plenty for Sasuke.

She was finally kissing him and he was returning her kiss with great vigor. Sakura had been sexually frustrated for so long. She wanted Sasuke and only Sasuke. She pulled away, a thin trail of spit between them, and told him just as much, "I want you, Sasuke-kun. Please, can I show you?"

He nodded dumbly, whatever she wanted to show him, he would allow. She smiled again before placing another kiss on his lips.

This had to be a dream, he thought, when she dropped to her knees and placed her hands on his knees. She gently lifted his own hands until he got the message and placed them on either side of his body.

"This is my first time," he blurted out as soon as she started running her hands all over his thighs. God, he was so hard, had been since joining her on the bed.

Sakura laughed in her head, she hadn't even done anything. "That's okay, just relax. I promise I'll take _really_ good care of you." She slipped her school cardigan off then reached for the button of his pants, biting her lip. As she unzipped his pants and pulled his length out of his boxers, her eyes widened. He was so big. Oh, this was going to be even more fun than she thought.

She brought his pants and boxers down to his ankles, exposing his well muscled thighs. This time, she carefully scraped her nails up and down his thighs, "wow, Sasuke-kun, I just want to..eat you up." She leaned forward to bite at his inner thigh, ignoring his member. She sucked and licked at both legs before pulling back to unbutton her shirt and unhook her pale pink bra. She heard a faint whine in the back of Sasuke's throat—that's right, he hadn't even touched her yet. But she had plans and she was going to blow him like her life depended on it.

"Sakura, please," he asked softly. He was so cute, already begging for her to just _touch _him. She licked the length of her palm before wrapping her hand around the base of his member. "Is this what you wanted, Sasuke-kun? Did you want me to touch your cock?" Sakura had never seen him blush this much, but he shook his head quickly, so she couldn't admire his face for too long. "No? Then what?" Playing dumb was more fun than she expected.

He brought a shaky hand from the side of the bed to rest on the back of Sakura's head, pushing down very gently. Sakura started stroking, purposely avoiding the head, "did you want me to use my mouth? Well, if that's what it takes for you to believe me, I'd be happy to." She licked from base to tip before finally placing a wet kiss to the leaking head. She flicked her eyes up to Sasuke's, maintaining eye contact while she started taking him into her mouth.

Sasuke let out a strangled groan and the hand he left on Sakura's head gripped her hair, trying desperately not to push down. He didn't want to ruin it, but the hot wetness of her mouth was driving him wild.

Turns out he didn't have to push down, not when Sakura sank deeper, deeper, until her button nose hit his pelvis. "Sakura," he groaned.

The obscene noises turned Sakura on even more as she sucked and sucked, feeling him down her throat. She pulled off half way, swirling her tongue around him before bobbing up and down again. All the while, her hands were still squeezing at his thighs. His skin was hot and surprisingly soft to the touch. Sasuke's hand returned to his side, both of them gripping his bed sheets until his knuckles turned white.

"I'm gonna cum," he almost sounded like he was about to cry. He felt pitiful, he finally gets a moment alone with his dream girl, just for him end it too quickly like a fucking loser. She pulled off of him, stroking up and down as she nodded in understanding, "it's okay, baby, you're a virgin, we'll get you nice and used to this. Just cum for me."

She leaned back down to suck on his head one last time, before flattening out her tongue and opening her mouth wide. The visual alone was enough for a man as weak as he to blow his load immediately. Hot, white spurts decorated her tongue and slid down her throat. Her tongue swiped around her lips, getting every last drop, and she smiled at him. Delicious.

Sasuke finally relented, and groaned as he let himself lay back down on his bed. Was this real?

He couldn't let himself rest, he had Sakura Haruno half naked right in front of him. He sat back up, seeing that she was still on her knees. "Um, you should come back up here. Do you want me to…?"

Sakura climbed up on the bed—rather, she sat on top of Sasuke so her knees rest on the bed. He scooted back to give her more room. He was practically already committed to worshipping her for the rest of his life, he needed to make sure she was actually comfortable.

Sakura shook her head to answer his question, "do you mind if I kiss you again?" she asked, almost bashful despite what just took place between them. Deciding to take the reigns for even just a moment, he placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her closer to him. She was topless and her skin was so soft, she felt so good. He tilted his head up to accept her kiss. He didn't care that he had just come in her mouth, he really should be thanking her.

Sasuke's tongue was soft in her mouth, but his lips were still hot. She continued kissing him as she took one of his hands and placed it on her breast, not even having to tell him anything before he started squeezing and massaging. Someone was clearly eager. She broke away to kiss his neck and he brought his other hand to join in fondling her chest. Her tits were heavy in his hands and topped with perfect pink nipples. One day, if he got the chance, he wanted to slide his cock between her cleavage. He wanted to do so many things to this perfect body. He slid his hands down her sides to rest on her hips. He tapped his fingers there to signal to Sakura that he had something to say.

When Sakura pulled away, admiring the hickeys she left on his neck, he started, "um, obviously I'm a virgin so…" Sakura looked down to find him completely hard again. She guessed she just had that effect.

She smiled at him, kissing him deeply again. He was really making all her dreams come true. "Mm, perfect. I hoped for this." She slid off his lap to stand before him in her topless glory. She turned around and bent at the waist to first roll her socks off, then drag her sopping panties down her legs. He got a glimpse of her perfectly pink pussy from under her skirt. She turned back around, her skirt had been rolled up, and Sasuke was partially glad she left it on. If she was completely naked in front of him, he would've just died and gone to heaven.

"Can we?" she asked, stepping towards him again. He nodded quickly, moving back to lean against the headboard. He didn't trust himself on top yet, and she would look super hot riding him.

She climbed on top of him and slid her dripping pussy along his cock, "you know, Sasuke-kun, when I imagined this, I never even dreamed you'd have such a nice cock. You're full of surprises." And then she plunged down onto his cock with enough force to make the both of them moan.

"Y-you thought about this?" his lust hazed brain managed to ask while he grabbed at her ass.

Sakura moaned as she started bouncing up and down, "all the time. I touch myself thinking about you," and as if to exemplify, she slid one hand down to rub at her clit and the other to clutch a bouncing breast. Dream girl didn't even begin to describe her. He kissed her with all his might as she kept moving, swallowing each other's noises of pleasure.

"Sakura, your pussy, I—" Sakura had stopped moving and seated herself all the way down on him, "It feels good, right, baby?" She grinded down again, her sticky wetness getting all over his thighs. He nodded, whining. "Mm, but your cock feels so, so good, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke thought he was going to get a big head from all the praise. Being with her was simply amazing. She started moving again, getting herself closer to orgasm.

Sakura was having the ride of her life, she felt so full with him inside her. When Sasuke started almost frantically touching all over her body rather than focusing on massaging her chest or behind, she reassured him, "just come for me, Sasuke-kun, it's safe." Even if it wasn't, that was a kink for another day.

With a strangled groan, Sasuke finished inside her, her pussy milking him as Sakura found her release too. She collapsed against him as her insides continued spasming.

She had certainly gotten what she wanted. She placed a simple kiss to his cheek, thanking him.

It was decided then and there, Sasuke would kiss the ground she walked on for the rest of her life. He had gotten more than he ever expected.

She eventually rolled off of him to get cleaned up, asking to wear one of his t-shirts. As she got herself situated, Sasuke leaned against the bathroom door frame and watched her move around. She came up to him again, real close just like when she was asking for chemistry help, "you'll let me stay, right?" He nodded, as if he would kick her out after _that. _He pulled her back to his bed for a proper cuddling session. She had this all planned, didn't she?


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke quickly found out his girlfriend was full of surprises. It felt so good to call her that, and she only made it even better by leading all their escapades. She always made what seemed like a regular day into something far more exciting.

She almost always came to his (usually empty) house on Friday afternoons, never ceasing to tease him about their first time. She still couldn't believe he didn't see it coming, and he still couldn't believe she did it in the first place. And when she came over, she had _plans_.

They dropped their bags in his room and she removed her cardigan, then began fiddling with the buttons on her shirt. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, she usually waited a bit before jumping into it. Not that he minded. He would be happy to get one of those tits in his mouth right now if that's what she was feeling at the moment. He was about to start unbuttoning that crisp, white shirt himself before she spoke up.

"Sasuke-kun? Do you mind if I just borrow one of your shirts right now? It's kind of hot and my uniform is uncomfortable," she pouted up at him, opening her shirt a little so he could see her green lace bra. He looked down at her perfect face, down her shirt, almost wanting to laugh at her coercive techniques. As if he could ever tell her no.

He rummaged through his drawer and tossed her an old t-shirt as she began getting undressed. She took her bra off, but left her underwear and knee socks. A deliberate choice on her part, but Sasuke hadn't seem to catch on yet, he was too busy staring at her chest before she slipped his shirt on. Her boyfriend was so cute. It felt good to be so desired.

She moved to the bed after she finished changing and peeled back his covers—he always made his bed—and got herself settled in. On the way home they had discussed which show they wanted to watch tonight, so Sasuke grabbed his laptop and joined her soon after.

Sakura could be plenty focused when she wanted to be, but he knew right away she wasn't going to pay attention to their show. Not that he minded.

Sakura clung to his side and kept dragging her sock-covered toe up and down his legs. He tried to ignore it, thinking she just wanted to cuddle, but eventually he shut his laptop and set it on his bedside table, "Do you need something?"

She nodded earnestly as if she wasn't about to get dicked down by him. She sat up and placed a hand on his arm, "I do need something. Very badly. I think you know what it is." His girlfriend watched too much porn, she could just ask him if they could have sex now. Little minx.

Sasuke propped himself up on his elbow and his other hand came up to stroke her warm, smooth thigh. "Come on, aren't you just going to tell me?" he asked as his hand disappeared beneath the hem of the shirt she was wearing. He really liked hearing her say what she wanted. She was normally so articulate and composed that hearing her desperate, horny pleas was only all the more satisfying. He squeezed her hip when she didn't answer.

"I want to be fucked so badly," she started, his pants already begin to tighten, "but I feel a little bad asking so soon. Aren't you hungry or something?" He had to hand it to her, she was quite creative in getting him where she wanted.

He gave her one last squeeze before quickly getting up out of bed, "I think we'll find ways to satisfy each other," he said stiffly. He left to go wash his hands before he lost anymore self control.

Sakura _loved _when her boyfriend managed to keep it together long enough to play along with her games. He was so cute it drove her crazy.

When Sasuke returned, Sakura was sitting on the edge of his bed with the covers pushed back all the way, swinging her legs gently. Her feet didn't even reach the floor. Cute.

He stood between her legs, cupping her face. "Are you ready?" he breathed, almost more to himself than her. She smiled cheekily up at him, reaching around to pinch his backside, "you bet!"

He gently pushed her shoulders down so she was laying down with her calves still hanging off the bed. He hovered over her and kissed her hard before reaching down to the hem of her (his) shirt to tug it off, revealing that sexy body he loved so much. She sat up to get it off completely before laying back down, giving him a good look. He groaned at the sight of her, slightly flushed, soft and smooth, her chest already heaving—and he hadn't even touched her yet.

"What were you thinking about today?" he asked as his hands cupped and massaged her round breasts. His girlfriend was a pervert: she was dirty, she was naughty, she was _horny. _He knew that she was smart enough to be able to not pay attention half the time and instead, she had her thighs squeezed together in class, fantasizing about what they would do when they went home together. He was waiting for the right day to drag her into an empty classroom and stick his hand in her panties just to see how wet she was at any given moment. Sasuke was not so lucky: he had to actively avoid thinking about their sex life lest he go throughout the day with an aching hard on. He tugged sharply on her nipples, making her moan as she answered, "you, always you. Something kind of like this."

"Kind of? I'm gonna need a little more detail," he breathed as he brought his mouth down to suck on one of her pretty, pink nipples. He glanced up at her, making eye contact and they both flushed further as jade met obsidian. He gave the same treatment to her other mound, relishing in the way her flesh jiggled around as he played with her supple body.

Sakura wet her lips before speaking, "I want your mouth." Sasuke moved up to kiss her, probing his tongue inside her mouth. When he pulled away, she whined, "not just there. _Here." _She spread her legs further, exposing her glistening pussy as he shifted his weight off her.

"You only had to ask," he smirked as he started a slow and tortuous descent, kissing down her body. Her skin tasted good, so he took his time licking and biting wherever he pleased. Sakura certainly wasn't complaining. In the short time they had been together, she loved watching his confidence blossom, both in the bedroom and at school.

He skipped over that aching place between her legs, moving from her hip bones to her inner thigh. As he kept moving down, he hooked a thumb under her knee, ready to peel off her final article of clothing. Sakura shot him down quickly, "ah, ah, no! Leave them on."

So that's how it was, huh? He kissed the side of her knee to show that he understood before pushing her legs back open on the bed. He took a moment to survey her: her inner thighs smeared with arousal and the rest of her body covered in his kisses. It was a good look for her. He lowered his knees off the bed and onto the floor, pulling her closer to his mouth.

His hot breath puffed above her, right where she needed him most. She threaded her fingers into his dark hair, pushing his head down. She was needy, always so needy. "This where you want me? Mm, good thing I'm a little hungry." And then he dived in.

Sakura cried out immediately as his lips came in contact with her clit. He went in for the kill, wanting to bring her as much pleasure as possible. He was eager as always and her knee socks only made the experience more erotic for him. He started licking sloppy circles all around her hole before his deep voice vibrated through her, "this what you like? Getting fucked in your uniform?" He had his hands curled under her ass, her legs thrown over his shoulders. She pushed her hips back towards his mouth, but he pulled back slightly to insert a finger. She clamped down on him immediately, Sasuke's eyes widening. Needy as ever.

He went back to sucking on her clit, wanting nothing more than for her to orgasm all over his face. She smelled and tasted divine, he couldn't get enough. His finger continued moving in and out of her, the noises from the action and the sounds from his girlfriend's mouth were driving him crazy. His cock wouldn't be able to wait much longer—he was _aching_.

Sakura spasmed harder against him and he didn't relent. She called out his name as she came against his face, feeling the coil inside of her stomach finally release. _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke._ He was all she felt, all she saw. And she liked it that way. Her body was greedy for his touch and his affections.

Sasuke licked his lips as his took in the image before him: the most beautiful girl in the world all laid out just for him, trembling as she came down from an intense orgasm. He released her legs when he stood up and quickly discarded all of his clothing. He wasn't going to miss a chance to have Sakura's hot skin pressed against his. Sakura wrapped her legs back around his waist as he rubbed his hardness against her slick folds, her sock covered feet digging into him. "You want this next? You want my cock now? You just came and you already want more. That good, huh?"

(Sasuke never knew where this confidence came from. Outside the bedroom, he blushed more than he thought possible when hearing Sakura's dirty words, but seeing how _wet _she always was for him spurred him to be a little more..domineering. Sakura loved it.)

Sakura nodded furiously, whining and pawing at Sasuke's arms. She was always so desperate for him and she loved hearing him talk to her like this. His fingers dug into her soft thighs before finally, _finally _pressing into her. He was only half way in when he stopped with serious effort, chest heaving as he met her eyes. "Why'd you stop," she pouted at him. He could feel her clenching around him, trying to draw him in farther into her silky paradise.

"Tell me," he grit out, "tell me how you want it. I wanna hear." That voice would unravel him one day and watching the ever confident, ever poised Sakura Haruno beg him to fuck her was a major fantasy come to life.

Sakura's hips started jerking upwards as she pleaded, "Fuck me hard, Sasuke-kun, that's all I want. I want you to make me come all over your cock, please!" She was practically screaming by the end of her sentence, so desperate to feel that fullness only he could give her. As much as Sasuke liked hearing her, it really didn't take much for him to give in. He cried out as he shoved the rest of his cock inside her hot, wet cavern. So perfect, all for him.

He started thrusting, needing more friction. Sakura's tits were practically bouncing up to her chin now with the force of his thrusts, and even with her hands clutching the bed sheets, she moved up the bed slightly. Their hands were all over each other, sounds of pleasure filling the air. It was absolutely sinful.

Sasuke brought his body down flush to Sakura's, mumbling into her neck, "feels so good, so, so good." All she could do was nod, her moans were enough of an answer for him. He knew she was getting close when she squeezed him even tighter. He paused with his member buried all the way inside her, kissing all over her beautiful face. Sakura felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Sasuke _knew _he was the luckiest guy in the world. He planted a final, wet kiss to her lips, "mine." He could only manage a few more thrusts before reaching down to play with her clit, Sakura crying out again with pleasure. He needed her to come quickly now.

Her vision went white as she came around her boyfriend's cock, feeling nothing but bliss and skin on skin. She was still whimpering with her back arched off the bed when he had to pull out and pump himself harshly. His seed spilled all over her body and he immediately collapsed, rolling to the side as to not crush her. Even when he caught his breath, he had to have a hand on her. Their sex was always so intense, they needed the comfort of each other to come down. This time their fingers were loosely intertwined. He finally turned to survey his girlfriend, pleased with the state he had left her in.

She looked stunning, wearing her natural flush and his cum all over her body. And of course her socks.

"Mm, Sasuke-kun," came her soft voice from beside him, "that was _so _good. Thank you, baby." He nodded sleepily, feeling content. "We should get cleaned up. But you should keep your socks on more often. You look hot." She giggled, happy that her Friday daydream had worked the way she wanted.

Their next history unit seemed boring, which meant she had plenty of time to think of her next plan of attack. She liked surprising her boyfriend. Maybe next time she would just steal him out of class and suck him off in school. She felt Sasuke getting off the bed to grab a towel for her and she watched him walk out, his pale ass looking delicious.

Oh, did she have plans for him.

* * *

A/N: I think Sasuke and Sakura have a certain sort of reverence and respect for each other and I love it. Thank you for reading :) I probably won't add another chapter to this piece because this was all I had in mind, but I will continue working on smut pieces in the future. Practice, practice, practice!


End file.
